Visiting our dear Demigods
by OrangeFace99
Summary: A special event made by Chiron and blindly accepted by the counselors and their second-in-commands. What happens when the mortals finally saw the world from the eyes of the demigods? Will every thing turn out as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so, um, yeah. A fanfic!**

**Major Pairing: Percabeth. Don't worry, there are still other pairings (except Thalico, Leyna, Lazel, Jeyna and Perachel)**

**The Romans and Hunters of Artemis had visited Camp, just in time for a special event.**

* * *

**Percy POV **

I rub the back of my head as I stare at the piece of paper in front of me. I look up to see some of the other counselors and their second-in-commands are having the same problem.

I read the question again and reread the choices. AGAIN.

I look around and saw that everybody's attention were on the piece of paper in front of them.

Katie was tapping her pencil on the ping pong table, making soft _thumps _on the surface. Will was drumming his fingers on the table, producing faint _dun dun dudun dun dun dududun. _Jake Mason bounced a ping pong ball up and down. Piper was leaning on her left hand as her right hand grips her pencil. Nico was simply glaring at the paper, his pencil untouched. Hazel was twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. Leo was pulling out pipe cleaners, paper clips and rubber bands from his tool belt and made a little bird, who flew around the room and crash-landed on Clovis' hair, who was snoring peacefully on his paper.

I twirl the pencil on my fingers, accidentally hitting Thalia on the head. _Bonk!_

"Ow! Percy!" she says, "I almost poked my eye out with the eraser! I would have gone blind!". Her exclamation transferred the attention of the other counselors from the paper in front of them towards her, the counselor of the Zeus' cabin.

Jason smiles at her. Phoebe, the assigned cabin counselor for Artemis' cabin (since Thalia decided to represent Zeus') rolled her eyes at the lieutenant's outburst.

Travis grins "Was that supposed to be a good thing?"

She glares at the Stoll, "You wanna repeat that?"

Travis shooks his head. Conner and the others silently chuckle.

"Okay, back to the paper!" Chiron exclaims, chuckling a bit. He took a sip from his coffee.

Reyna sat straight and began shading an answer. _Good for her. She has an answer. _

She saw me looking and raised an eyebrow. I grin and mouth, "_Nothing else to do but stare at other people" _at her. Reyna rolls her eyes and sat straight on the chair.

I look up at Annabeth, who had already finished answering the paper. I gave her the "Please-tell-me-what-your-answer-is" look, adding a pout for good measure. She grin and mouths "No". I glare at her lightly and I look down again. I pray to the gods that my answer would be right.

Technically, there is no right answer, so why worry?

I raise my pencil and shade the second circle: **Would be nice.**

* * *

"After counting your answers-"

Lou Ellen raises her hand, "Are the choices that weren't properly erased still counted as answers?"

"Yes, child, they unfortunately are" Chiron says. "After I saw _most_ of your papers, I thought the era of erasers has finally ended. Thank the gods the other papers reassured me that the eraser still lives. You, of all people, should see the value of erasers..." Chiron shot a look at the Stolls, who grins

Chiron skims the papers again "So, your long awaited answer..."

"We only have been waiting for 5 minutes!" Clarisse says.

"Can he please continue without interruptions?" Annabeth says.

"Blah-blah-blah-blah" Clarisse says, dropping out her tongue at the last _blah._

Chiron clears his throat, "Yes, thank you Clarisse and your creative reply. So, your mortal families _will_ be staying here for a few days-"

Numerous and different responses echoed in the room:

"What?"

"No way!"

"Oh gods!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

"_Thank the gods!_ I can _finally _stay with my family who _loves _me!"

I'm pretty sure the last one was sarcasm.

Thalia stood up and gave everybody a small shock, silencing them

"THALIA!" everybody says

"Yes, I know. You're welcome. Can we let Chiron talk now? Hmm? Okay? Good? Proceed" Thalia sits down and smiles at Chiron.

"So, as I was saying. Your mortal families would be staying here for a few days, no complaints. This was your choice" he smirks

"The choice of the majority" Hazel says.

"Yes, but it's still the choice. You will have 4 days to fix up your cabins since you families would be staying there" Chiron says.

Cue groans.

"Wait, what about our cabin?" Travis asks

"Yeah! Ours are crowded! You can't expect our family to fit in there!" Connor says

"You two could sleep in forest" Katie suggest

"Yeah, and we'll bring you along" Travis smiles

"I think I'm good. Monsters are attracted to idiots"

"I heard they are also attracted to beautiful creatures" Travis grins and forms a check mark with his thumb and index finger, and positions the check mark under his chin

"If that is so, I'll make sure to pack up weapons. You two would make excellent shields since-"

"I think you two should pucker up and kiss already!" Connor says, rubbing his temples, "My brain can't handle it any more!"

"Why?" Leo asks, a small smirk on his face.

"Lack of capacity due to small storage space" Nico says. Everybody laughs, except for Connor (who didn't understand), Katie and Travis (who were blushing).

"Translation please" Connor says

"You have a tiny brain" Drew says

"Anyways-" Malcolm says, before anybody can comment, "I'm pretty sure some of the families can stay at the Big House if the cabin is too occupied"

"That's a great idea" I say.

"So, that is covered. How will they get here? I mean, some don't even have a hint where Camp Half-Blood is" Miranda, Katie's second-in-command, says

"What about buses?" Reyna suggests, "We can use buses, right?"

"Yeah, _buses_..." Connor grins mischievously at his brother, who also had the same grin on his face

"We'll _rent_ the buses, not steal" Thalia glares at the Stolls, who just shrugged, but their grins are still on their faces

Chiron coughs, "It's settled then. Your mortal family members would be escorted, the buses as modes of transportation. I think we'll need at least three, we'll be taking turns. The harpies would be-"

"Not the harpies!" says Austin, Apollo cabin's newly appointed second-in-command. He survived the Second Titan War and the Giant War, I think. His face is so familiar. Yep, he was in the war.

Jake says, "Do you think it's wise to let demonic chickens drive a bus full of loud mortals towards camp?"

"Yeah! They tried to eat us when we weren't making that much noise at the van when they escorted us towards the Second Titan war!" Malcolm says

"Calm down, man. I don't think the flying grandmas would like the taste of mortal skin, anyway" Leo grins

Piper sighs, "Leo, I hate to burst your bubble-"

"No, she doesn't" Jason smiles

"Yeah, I love bursting your bubble. But I don't want to remind you that we, demigods, also have mortal skin"

"So?" Leo grins. Piper rolls her eyes.

"If the harpies aren't driving, and I'm not directly saying they're not good drivers, which they are not, who'd be driving?" Hazel asks.

An idea comes up in my mind (surprise) but Malcolm beat me to it.

"What about us?" he suggested.

"Us? Driving? With weak-hearted mortals in it?" Piper exclaims

"Has your brain gone overdrive? You'll give them an early grave! Only a few of us know the basics of driving" Katie exclaims.

"I'm just saying!" Malcolm raises his hands in defeat.

"Malcolm's idea is actually not bad" I say

"It isn't?" Nico says

"Yeah, those demigods who know how to drive, at least, can be the one to fetch the mortals" I say

"That's...brilliant" Piper says, " I agree"

"Oh great, now you agree with my idea. How _wonderful!_" Malcolm mutters. Annabeth gives him a slight punch on the arm. The older half-brother rubs his arm.

"What about those who don't have families?" a counselor of Tyche, Azar, says. Those who doesn't have any living mortal relative looked down.

"They can be 'adopted', so to speak" Pollux says

"Yeah, but only if the family members are at least 3, Percy's family for example" Annabeth smiles at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll go with Percy's family!" Nico and Thalia says in unison, "No, I get to be with them! Argh, shut up! Could you- ARGH!" they say in perfect unison.

"Hey, you guys could be twins" Will chuckles.

Leo stands up, "If you guys won't mind, I still have to feed Festus, so, goodbye" he says, and exits the Big House.

"So, we'll send the mortal families a letter. It'll be recommended for them to join. I'll include a ticket if they need it. Now, run along. Lunch is near" Chiron says and leaves us all.

I stand up and head towards Annabeth. She looks up and smiles, "Well, well. Eager to leave, I see?" she says

I pull her up, "I know you want to leave" I smile. She smiles back and kisses me. I kiss back and pull her closer to me.

Nico gags in the corner, "Get a room!"

I pull away from the kiss and glare at Nico, "Get a girlfriend" I say

He snorts, "Yeah, haven't heard that one before..." He walks out from the Big House, shadow-travelling.

Thalia turns towards us, "Last one to my tree gets to wear the old pink duster found in the attic tonight!" she says and sprints over to the pine tree.

Annabeth leaves my side and runs after her. Nico reappeared on my side, "What are you waiting for man? Run!"

"Why are you supporting me? It's not like you'll be the one wearing it to tonight's movie marathon" I ask him

"Well, yeah, there is that reason. But I don't want to be scarred for life!" he exclaims and pushes me forward. I smile and run towards the tree

* * *

**A/N: yeah. Oh, and, if you have already read a story with the same idea, I'm sorry. I have never read it YET!.**

**So, if you have already made a story like this one, at least be supportive. Please :3**

**Oh, and the Tyche's counselor's name (Azar) means luck/chance in Spanish (I think. I found it in Google Translate). Kinda fits, since Tyche is the goddess of Fortune.**

**Reviews are helpful. It motivates me to continue with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An update!**

**So, thanks for the reviews. Appreciated it. You guys can hand out suggestions to make the story more...interesting.**

* * *

**Percy POV (4 days later, setting: Poseidon's cabin)**

"What? Are you kidding me? You _are_ kidding, right? Annabeth?" I slightly jump up and down on the bed. I feel like a kid, sitting/jumping on a comfy, springy, comfortable bed.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. I pout at her.

"No, I'm not kidding, Seaweed Brain. You have to" she says

"But why?" I complain. Wow, I sound like a child. That should tick her off.

"You volunteered for this, remember?"

"Can't I join you?"

"No, I'm assigned with my siblings"

I stand up, towering. I have grown taller over the months. Annabeth looks up at me, crossing her arms.

"Why can't I be assigned with _my _siblings?"

"You don't have any siblings, Percy" she says. Damn, that girl is good.

I scratch the back of my head, "But why do I have to be assigned with Thalia and Nico?"

The cabin door flies open to reveal said people. Thalia walked in an plops herself down on my bed bunk. Nico goes and sits on the recliner my dad gave to me as a gift (long story)

"Oh look, uninvited guests" I mutter, "they didn't even bother to close the door". Thalia flicks her hands and the winds pushes the door close.

"We never asked to be your companions, Kelp Head" Thalia says. throwing a pillow at me.

I catch the pillow and place it back on the bed. "Don't you two have siblings? I mean, you have Jason and Nico has Hazel. Why aren't you with them?"

Nico leans back, "Hazel is busy. And she hates buses. She prefers horses"

"Jason is on a date with Piper, which means he'll probably be in the Aphrodite-slash-Venus bus" Thalia says

" What do you mean _Aphrodite-slash-Venus bus_?" I ask

"Didn't Annabeth told you?"

"Nope"

Thalia sits up and aims a pillow at Nico, which nailed him right in the face.

"We under estimated the number of mortals arriving. It's a surprise that almost all of them agreed." Thalia says

"We had to rent more buses to fit them all" Annabeth says.

I thought for a moment (surprise, right?). "Why don't we send them by groups?" I ask

"Long Island is far from Manhattan" Nico says, aiming the thrown pillow at Thalia

"What does Manhattan got to do with any of this?" I ask

"We'll escort them from Manhattan to Ca- Umph" Thalia falls back on the bed, a pillow on her face. Nico stands up and does a little happy dance, then sits back down

Thalia sits back up again, placing the pillow on her lap, "As what I was saying before the flying fluffy thing hit me on the face, we'll escort them from Manhattan to Camp in one drive. The rendezvous point is at the park"

"So, we'll have to drive towards there?" I ask

"Yep" the 3 of them says

"It still doesn't explain why I am with you two" I say, looking at the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades.

"You guys would be driving the lead bus. The passengers would be your parents and the mortal families of the demigods of the minor gods" Annabeth says

Grover's head pokes out from the doorway, "PER-R-R-CY! WAKE U- Oh, you're awake. Good. Early breakfast is ready" he smiles and leaves.

"That was random..." Nico mutters.

"Wait, whose driving?" I ask

* * *

"This is such a bad idea" I say, gripping the wheel

"Cheer up, Fish breath. You'll do fine" Thalia says, leaning on a pole.

"Yeah, just calm down and don't drive straight into a tree or into another vehicle" Nico says, gripping a pole with both of his hands. His grip was so hard, his knuckles protruded from his fist.

"Calm yourself, Corpse. Your acting like the pole is your lifeline" Thalia says

"It may be" Nico says.

Chiron walks towards our bus. He goes to the door entrance, "Well, happy driving, Percy. You'll be the last one to leave camp and the first one to leave the park. Please don't destroy the bus" he says

"I'll try my best, Chiron" I grin.

He nods and leaves. I close the door, the swooshing sound of the closing doors making me inhale deeply.

_It's now or never. Just calm down, Perseus. Don't think about it. Don't think about the innocent passengers who would be riding in this bus. Don't think about any surprise accidents that may cost them their lives._

_Holy Hephaestus! What am I thinking! Calm down, inhale, exhale. Think of the happy hippocampi. Think of the Ophiotaurus, swimming peacefully. Think of Thalia getting electrocuted by her own lightning. Yeah, that's funny._

Chiron trots over to the first bus to leave: Hermes bus, Bus 11. I could see the Stolls grinning, Travis having a manic gleam in his eyes as he grips the wheel.

"It's 5 am. Bus 11 first, followed by 10, then 9, then, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 then lastly 1. I expect you all to arrive here safely, although I'll kinda be expecting some monster scratches on the paint job. Anyways! Move!" Chiron says.

When he walks away, Bus 11's engine roars and speeds away. I think it's proper to let the Hermes cabin lead. Hermes _is _the god of travelers. And we are travelling, technically. The campers who decided to be left behind waved us off.

When Bus 10, Aphrodite's bus, passes us, Jason waved at us. I heard Thalia move behind me. Jason's face became blank and he blushes. He gave Thalia the finger as he rides away. Piper snickers next to him, but her red face was obvious.

I turn around to see Thalia holding up a large piece of paper that had "_I'm proud of you, lil' bro! Go make me some nieces and nephews. I'm excited to be called Aunt Thalia! I hope they are as beautiful as their mother, who is a certain daughter of Aphrodite. *wink* *wink*_" written in a thick black Sharpie.

Few buses after, we finally drive away. Thalia let go of the pole and shouts at me, "Open the door, Kelp Head!"

"With pleasure" I shout back. I open the door and Thalia sticks her head out of the door, her spiky hair flying back in the wind.

"I hope your head'll be cut off!" Nico says. He was hugging tightly on the pole now. Thalia turns towards him and smirks

"Come here, Death Breath" she grabs hold on one of his arms and pulls him out. Nico manly-shouts.

She climbs up the bus, dragging Nico with her. Soon, I hear footsteps on the roof of the bus. The demigods in the Demeter bus looks at us and began pointing on the roof. Some were laughing, some had horrified expressions on their faces. their attention were directed at the roof of the bus.

"Thalia! Put me down!" Nico shouts over the wind. I don't know what they are doing up there, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Nico and Thalia threatening him on falling down the bus.

"No way!" Thalia shouts back

"Put me- on second thought, I like it!" he exclaims, "Hey Percy! go faster!" he shouts at me.

"No can do, Nico! Chiron says no overtaking the other buses!" I shout back at them.

Fer hours later, I can see know the Manhattan buildings. I hear Nico drop down on the ground next to me.

"How was it?" I ask.

"Windy" was his reply. He staggers back at the very last row and lay down, groaning about how it was too bright and bugs kept on entering his mouth.

I can hear Thalia's laughs as she rides on the roof. People were giving her strange looks, but, being the Thalia I know, she didn't care.

An IM appeared next to me. The smiling face of Connor Stoll was there.

"Hey Connor" I say

"'Sup Perce. Chris threatened me with a year full of pranks unless I tell you that we are nearing the park, so slowing down would be very helpful, unless you want to crash into another bus." Connor says, and swipes his hand over the Iris-message. Before the message fully dissolved, I heard Connor say, "I can't believe I didn't get to fool Percy. This is all your fault, Chris..."

I roll my eyes and slowed down. When we arrived, only a few mortal families were there. Some were pointing at Thalia while the others were surprised that we actually arrived.

Before I could go into a complete stop, Thalia jumps down from the bus, does a forward roll, and runs up to hug my mom. _Show off._

Nico jumps out from the opened door (I forgot to close it. Silly me) and flicks at Thalia's head. Mom pulls him into an embrace while Nico nods at Paul. Once I had properly parked (in my opinion) the bus, I go down and hug my mom and shake Paul's hand

I'll skip the "oh-my-gods-I-missed-you-so-much-I-cant-believe-yo u're-alive!" part. To sum it all up, the families were together.

Wow, that was cheesy.

We had to wait a few more hours for all of the mortals to arrive. The Ares cabin volunteered to guard the buses.

I saw one group of teens, the type of groups that'll be looking for trouble, go up to the buses. They pulled out spray paint from their pockets and began shaking them, heading towards the other side of the bus. Unluckily for them, Clarisse was there and the next thing I know, 3 of the 5 were badly beaten, 1 of them had a broken ankle and the other one fainted.

"Hey look! That's 30 mortals already! Pay up!" a descendant of Ceres says to a son of Apollo. The Apollo kid dug out 40 denarii from his pouch and gave it to the legacy of Ceres, who grinned in victory.

We were talking about stuff, like mom's new book and Paul's job (and told me that I can go to Goode this school year. I wasn't excited). Thalia kept blabbering on about her job as a lieutenant and how she is sure Piper is going to be family soon (I think she wants a sister, whether by blood or by the law). Nico just kept silent. As usual.

I heard silent footsteps coming towards me from behind. Ever since the fall to Tartarus, my senses went on overdrive.

I knew the footsteps weren't dangerous 'cause they sounded like little feet.

I turn around to see Bobby and Matthew try to stick a false tail on the back of my shorts. Bobby had a roll of tape while Matthew had the false tail.

"Gotcha" I smile at Annabeth's half-brothers.

The two of them stomp their feet in frustration, "Oh, come on!" Bobby complains

"Can you ever be pranked?" Matthew says. Mrs. Chase, who was behind her sons, rolls her eyes

"Nope" I say.

My mom walks up to Annabeth's stepmom, "Hello, I'm Sally, Percy's mother..."

"Seriously, when was the last time you got pranked?" Bobby asks

"The last time he was pranked was from the Stolls, and that was months ago" Katie says, passing by us. I wave at her and she waves back, her arm linked with her father's arm.

"Who are the Stolls?" Bobby asks

"It is us!" the Stolls say, popping out behind me.

"I am Connor Stoll" Travis smiles

"And I am Travis Stoll " Connor grins

"We are sons of Hermes and camp's undefeated pranksters" they say in unison.

"Sweet!" Matthew grins.

"Can we take lessons?" Bobby asks.

Thalia shooks her head, "Unless you have common sense, don't take lessons from them. They'll never teach you anything"

"Why, Thalia, I am hurt" Connor places his hand on his heart dramatically.

She takes out her hunting knives and place them at the brothers' necks, "You will be hurt _physically _unless you return my circlet, Nico's sword, Sally's wallet, Paul's ring, Mrs. Chase's necklace, Bobby's left shoe and Matthew's right shoe"

Bobby and Matthew's eyes widen at the realization that their other foot was bare. Nico glares at the brothers while Paul stared at shock at his ring-less finger and Mom checks her bag. Mrs. Chase's hand went to her accessory-less neck.

Travis takes out Mom's wallet and Paul's ring from his pockets. He returns also Thalia's circlet, which was hidden under his clothes. Connor returns the shoes, the necklace. Travis takes out Nico's sword and handed it to him. Thalia sheathes back her swords and places back her circlet.

"What about Percy?" Matthew asks, putting on his shoe.

"I can't even take his bead necklace, which is the easiest thing to steal from everybody." Connor says. I shrug.

"Stolls! Give me back my necklace!" Katie screams, stomping towards them. A son of Nike and a daughter of Hephaestus were also coming towards the Stolls

"See? so easy" Travis says and takes out Katie's bead necklace from his pocket. Katie takes it from him and kicks him in the shin. She walks away after. Connor returns the other bead necklaces to the other campers.

"Guys, have you seen Annabeth?" I say, looking around

"Oh, she's with dad at a coffee shop. Probably talking" Bobby answers.

Will walks by us, "Uh, hi. Just wondering, do you guys have an 19-yr-old brother?" he asks the Chase brothers

The two shake their heads, "Nope, just a 17-year-old half-sister? Why?"

Will shoots me a look that says, _Annabeth is being flirted with_. "Thanks for the information, Will" I say.

I walk over to the coffee shop, pulling Malcolm along.

"Hey! Ow! Percy? Wha-" he says

"Annabeth is being flirted by a random mortal" I say

Malcolm's eyes widen, "Are you sure it's a mortal?"

"Nope"

He smiles and says, "Good. Now I have a possibility of incapacitating the dude" he places his hand at his sword sheath.

"You're going into _over-protective big half-brother mode_, aren't you?" I smile

"Don't tell me you haven't seen Will or Jake go into that mode. Almost every boy in camp with a younger half-sister goes into that mode for at least one time" he says.

"Sometimes I forget that you are the older one..." I mutter and we head towards said coffee place.

I saw Annabeth sitting on a table for 2 outside, her laptop opened on the table. Mr. Chase was in the shop, buying coffee. A dude was sitting on the other side, trying to get Annabeth's attention. Every time he opens his mouth, her attention on the laptop never subsided. He reached over and closed the laptop, earning him Annabeth's attention.

Wrong move, buddy.

She starts to say something, twirling a strand of grey hair. The guy had a goofy grin on his face. He's probably thinking that she is starting to like him.

I walk over (well, Malcolm stomps over) to the table. I place my hands on the round table and Malcolm stands next to me, his arm crossed in front of him.

"Good morning" I say in fake cheerfulness

"Uh, yeah. Morning. Can you leave?" the dude says

"Why?" Malcolm raises an eyebrow, "what do you want with my sister?"

The dude's smile widens. He hands out his hand, "Hey I'm Kent. So you're Annabell's brother-"

"Annabeth" Malcolm and I correct him. Annabeth was glaring daggers at him.

"Uh, yeah, _gesundheit_. So, what about you?" he asks me, "How are you related to this fine specimen?" he motions towards Annabeth, who trying hard not to puke.

"Before I answer that question, how are _you_ related to this _fine specimen_?" I say the last two words in disgust.

"Well, I'm planning on being her acquaintance, then friend, then maybe her boyfriend..." he winks at Annabeth at the last part. Annabeth gags

Annabeth sighs, "I told you, I'm-"

"Very modest in front of family" he says. He reaches over to hold her hand, which she withdraws.

"Don't worry. They'll like me. I'm an easy-going guy" he says. Gods, I want to smack him all the way to Greece.

Malcolm glares at him, his grip on his sword tightening. "Sorry dude, but she's taken" he says

"By who?" the dude raises his eyebrow. I can see the Stolls and some of the campers who I'm close to placing bets. Juniper was there, holding a big box filled with a mix of drachmas, denarii and dollars. If you are wondering why she is there, there is a juniper plant in the park. 'Nuff said.

"Percy!" Mr. Chase smiles, holding 2 cups of coffee. He gives one to Annabeth and he shakes my hand.

"Hey, Mr. Chase" I smile

"Call me Fredrick. I feel old whenever I'm called Mr. Chase" he says.

The dude clears his throat, "Uh, yeah. Hello". The dude turns to me, "How are you related to her?" he asks me

Mr. Cha- I mean, Fredrick raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean _related_? He's her boyfriend"

The dude's eyes widen, and he tries to casually stand up, but ends up falling on the floor. He crawls up and takes a turn. Annabeth smirks and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I can hear the children of Aphrodite and descendants of Venus "aww"-ing. Malcolm smirks.

Fredrick places up and sits on the fallen chair. He acquainted himself with Malcolm. Fredrick's eyes widen when he said he was also a child of Athena.

"So, what brings you here?" Fredrick says.

"Oh nothing, just checking if Annabeth needs help" Malcolm says.

"I don't need help, Mal" she says

"Seeing that he was still there proves you need it" I say

"I just wanted to see how Percy would react towards it" Annabeth says.

Malcolm tugs on my arm, "Anyways, go back to your talking. Percy'll be in Bus 1, if you need him. I'll be...walking around" he says.

The Stolls go up to me and slaps me on the arm, "You could've punched him! I lost 80 drachmas because of it!" Connor says

"Shut up! I lost 100!" Travis says.

Jason and Piper walks up to me. Piper goes and hugs me, "Thanks Percy! I got 50 denarii, 160 drachmas and 200 bucks because of you!" she says.

"Wha-"

"She bet that you wouldn't to anything bad to the dude, and that Mr. Chase would be the one to break it to him that you two were dating" Jason explains

"Uh, huh" I say.

I hear a roar of the engine and saw some of the Aphrodite campers are trying to start it.

"Oh, no! No! Mitchell! Don't!" Piper runs towards her half-siblings

"Hey Jason," I say, "Can I be a godfather?" I smile. Jason blushed furiously.

"What are-"

"I'm pretty sure Thalia wants to be called Aunt Thalia by somebody. A little boy with blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes, perhaps. Or a girl with brown hair and shocking blue eyes" I laugh.

"I'm soooo going to kill Thalia" Jason mutters.

"She's in Bus 8" I say

* * *

**Jason's POV **

"Thalia!" I say

She turns and smiles.

"Hey Jason. Do you need anything?" she asks

"What is this crap about me and Piper having, you know..." I say. Gods, I think I'm blushing.

"Come on, Jason. It's just a joke. Compared to what the whole camp did to Percy and Annabeth, this one is too mild" she says.

"The whole camp?"

"I think we had it as a little documentary that lasts for 9 days" Thalia says

"Little? 9 days?" I raise my eyebrow

She nods, "Yeah, it's in the Big House. Whenever Percy and Annabeth are 'missing', we watch it. The whole camp was in on it, including Chiron, the nymphs, the naiads and Argus"

"Well, that makes me feel better" I say

"Jason!" Piper's voice sang in my ears.

I turn to see her being carried away by a large group of beautiful children. Descendants of Venus, of course. They were heading towards the shops. Oh no...

"I have to go" I say to Thalia

"Go save your lady, brother" she laughs.

I start to run, but I ended up bumping into someone. His shades fell off and his hat went down.

"Tristan McLean?" I exclaim

He looks at me, "Hey, your Jason. Piper's friend"

I nod. Well, I'm technically her _boy_friend.

I help him by picking up his hat and shades. "Have you seen Piper?" he asks me

"Some of the girls, they brought her to the shops..." I say

"Ah, I see. Well, if you see her again, tell her I'll be in Bus 10. Bye, Jason" he says.

Okay. Need to find Piper.

* * *

**A/N: And, there goes the crappy story! *applaud***

If you guys want me to continue, you can say so. 

**Review are motivational, they make me feel obliged to continue. If you have some ideas, go and review them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Update :)**

**Clarification: In every bus, there are 3 campers in it. For bus 1, Percy, Nico and Thalia. For Bus 6, Annabeth, Malcolm and another Athena camper. and etc...**

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. Sorry :D**

* * *

**Nico POV **

"Percy! Give me the keys!" I whine

"No, you'll crash the bus!" Percy says

"I'm just going for a spin!"

"You can't drive!"

"I can! I have experience!"

"Experience?"

"I drove the camp's SUV last week. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You were the one who crashed the SUV at the back of my cabin?!"

"No! That was the Stolls!"

"Wha-"

"The keys!"

"You can't even reach the pedals!"

"I'll tie wooden blocks to my feet!"

"That only works in cartoons!"

"Your face is a cartoon!"

"That's it. I'm not giving you the keys. I am insulted"

"Come on! Look, I'm sorry!" I pout

Percy looks at me then huffs, "Fine, you're forgiven. But only because I can't say no to those eyes"

"YES!" I exclaim, "so, the keys..."

"no"

"Gods damn it!" I stomp my foot in annoyance. I walk away and head towards a secluded bench. The mortals avoided me, which was fine by me.

I sit down and take out my sword, tapping the ground and making a few insect corpses rise up and scurry away.

"Hey Nico" Piper says to me. I didn't look up because I was absorbed at the creation of an iguana/rat hybrid (in bones, of course). I nod at her and she sits down next to me, huffing.

"How long do we have to be in here?" she asks

"I dunno. Few more hours maybe. Mortals aren't that punctual anymore"

She groans, "Aw man. Why can't they force themselves to wake up early. We're not telling them to wrestle a hellhound!"

"Although I would love to see the mortal's reaction" I say.

"Piper!" a shrilly voice says next to us, about a few feet away.

"Oh gods, can you hide me?" Piper says to me.

"Go behind that bush" I point at the bush behind me, "I'll cover you in the shadows"

"Thanks" she says and hides behind me. I will the shadows to surround her.

Clip-clops of heels in pavements gets louder. I look up to see one daughter of Venus. She had a bunch of shopping bags on her arm and her hair was newly styled (I can tell from the intoxicating scent of shampoo and other hair products)

"Have you seen Piper?" she asks me.

"Nope"

"Are you sure?" she raises an eyebrow

"Do you want me to cover your dresses in dog bones?" I ask her. She goes and asks any random person the same question she has asked me.

"You can go out now" I say behind me

Piper stands up and sits down on her spot

"Thanks" she says. I still haven't look up yet.

"What did she want from you?" I ask

"Probably wanted to buy more clothes. It's bad enough they caked my face in make-up and did my hair" she says

I look up to Piper and saw that she was right. She had mascara on and a bunch of eyeshadows. Her hair was curled, styled and had a bunch of clips. She looks nice but it's just not right. It's not Piper.

"You look horrible" I say

"Thanks for the boost of confidence" she says

"You're welcome" I smile jokingly.

She stands up, "I gotta go. I think my dad is here already"

"The movie star? Isn't he going to be attacked by paparazzi?" I ask

"He had his stunt double cover up for him so he can ride towards Manhattan secretly"

"That's nice of him"

"Yeah, but he is still giddy with the fact that he had caught Aphrodite's attention, but it didn't boost his ego.

"He caught the attention of the love goddess and he just shrugged it off? I'm looking forward to meeting that man"

She slaps me on the arm, "You're weird, you know that?"

"I heard that a lot" I answer as she walk away.

I lean back and close my eyes, catching up on the lost sleep I have when Thalia electrocuted me awake.

**Few hours later...**

BEEP! BEEP!

I wake up to the sound of the bus honking. I saw that the families are going to the buses now. I stand up and stretch, running towards Bus 1

When I walked in, Thalia was standing in front of the stairs, saying something about the mortals. I pushed her away and she ended up falling on Percy's lap, who was already sitting in the driver's seat

"Ow" Percy says, his voice an octave higher, "Get off me"

Thalia readjusts herself so she was lying on Percy's lap, "Nah, I think I'm good. Your pant fabric is comfy. Where did you buy these?" she smiles.

Percy rolls his eyes. I step up and grip on a pole. I help Thalia up and she thank me.

"Wow, Thalia thanking me? I'd never thought I'd live to see the day" I smile

"I know. _Shocking, _right?" she says

"Bad pun" I say

"I have to admit. It was _pun_ny" Percy says

"Can we just get over with this and head to camp?" I say

"Aye, aye, Captain Death Breath" Percy replies and starts the engine.

I turn and saw that the bus was full, some of the kids were sitting on their parent's lap. I go and stand behind Percy, grabbing hold of another pole

Thalia walk further in the aisle and says, "Hey. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, and that kid over there-" she points at me, "-is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto."

"I'm not a kid, Thalia. I'm practically older than you" I say, gripping the pole with two hands now, "I prefer the 'Ambassador of Pluto' title better."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist, Gravedigger" she replies

"Just continue with your mediocre introductions, Pinecone Face"

"With pleasure, Admiral Killjoy. The idiot driver of this bus is no other than Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero and Saviour of Olympus." Thalia says, pointing at Percy, who waved at everybody from the rearview mirror. Some girls swoon and sigh while some boys just glare.

"If you value your life, pray to the gods that Percy knows how to drive" I say

"Nico, dear, you're scaring the children" Sally says to me. She was sitting on the chair behind Percy, Paul right next to her.

"Sorry, Aunt Sally, but it's the truth" I say

"Hey! I am insulted once again" Percy says, "If I didn't know how to drive, di Angelo, you would've been dead by now"

"Good to know"

"Anyways" Thalia says, "who doesn't know where we are going?" she asks. A few people raise their hands

"You don't. Well, to refresh your mind. We are going to the Underworld!" she says in fake cheerfulness, " How great is tha- Ouch" I slap her on the head.

"We are not going to Underworld, sadly. We are going to Camp Half-Blood. I think everybody here knows that" I look at the passengers.

"How long are we staying there?" a girl asks

"I dunno. Few days maybe" Thalia answers

"Are you guys really demigods or are those just role playing?" a dude asks.

Thalia walks forward, probably going to punch the lights out of the guy, but I held her back.

"Who are you?" Thalia asks, sparks emanating on her arm

"Justin" he replies

"Well, _Justin_. I hope you like lightning because-"

"I'll handle this. You'll kill him if you attack" I say. She huffs then nods, leaning on a pole.

I step forward, "Before I answer Justin's question, who remembers whose son I am?" I ask the mortals.

"Hades" a parent says

"Yes, and what are in his control?" I ask. Let's see what they think about my father...

"He has power over the dead people!" a boy says. _Of course. that is always the first one they describe him as. _

"His Roman counterpart controls the riches" _Yeah, but that is Hazel's part, not mine. _

"He has control over darkness and shadows" _Yes, that's the answer I was waiting for. _

I smile at the direction of the answer, "Yes, control over the shadows"

I darken the sides of the bus, covering everybody in shadows. There were gasps.

"Since I_ am_ the son of Hades, I also have the power to control it too"

I hold out my hand and clench it into a fist. The shadows reacted and they were "sucked in" in my fist. I open my fist and the shadows take the shapes of birds and horses. The shadow-birds flew around the bus while the shadow-horses galloped around, passing through mortals and the seats.

"Show off" Thalia mutters. I turn and stick my tongue out at her. She mirrors my face.

I turn my attention back to the passengers, who were staring in awe at the shadow-animals. I unsheathe my sword and raise it, the shadows retreating towards the Stygian Iron. They disappeared within the blade and I sheathed my sword. I look at Justin, who was staring at me wide-eyed.

"We are real demigods, mortal. One of parents are powerful gods, and we are half as powerful. Don't insult me with your ignorance. And most importantly, don't mess with me" I say, glaring at him.

"Or me" Thalia says, "I'll fry your hairs off if anybody messes with me" she says to the whole bus

"What about the driver?" somebody asks

"I have a name, you know!" Percy shouts at us.

I shrug, "Yeah, sure. You can annoy Percy if you are daring enough"

"Hey!" Percy says

"But he will kill you if you manage to get him angry" Thalia says

"Which takes a lot of work to do" I add

"Try destroying the city of Manhattan with an army of monsters or threaten to kill everybody he loves. that'll get him angry for sure" Thalia smiles.

"Thanks guys. I feel so loved" Percy says sarcastically.

"We love you too! Just don't annoy me and the feeling will stay the same" Thalia answers him

Percy rolls his eyes and continues driving. We continue giving out the introductions and the basic things they should learn at camp, like not to sneak out at night or else the flying chicken/grandma cannibals will devour you. The mortal are confused if they should believe us or not.

An IM shimmers next to me.

"Cool!" a bunch of kids say

The IM showed Chiron. He was next to Thalia's pine tree, Peleus snoring next him. He was talking to Rachel

"-go now. they might be arriving by now." he says and she nods

"Chiron, the Iris-message is there" she points at us

"Rachel!" we say. Other voices chorus.

"Hey Rachel" a voice says.

"Hey Annabeth," she waves at us.

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Thalia asks

"Oh, hey Thalia. Um yeah, hi everybody. Got to go" Rachel says and sprints down the hill, her red hair flying wildly behind her.

Chiron turns his attention to us. "Ah, yes. May I remind everybody that this is a conference call. Throw in a drachma if you want to see everybody" he says

Thalia digs her hand in her pockets and her jacket pouches. "Nothing" she says

I dig my hand into my aviator jacket pocket and managed to fish out one drachma.

"Oh, Iris, accept my offering. Show me, um, everybody else" I say and throw the gold in the mist. Random faces of campers showed: Connor and Chris, Katie and another Demeter camper, Clarisse and another Mars camper, Phoebe, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Will and practically everybody else who weren't driving.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" Annabeth grins, her grey-streaked blonde hair flying in the wind. The window behind her was open.

"Hey Wise Girl" Percy replies happily, "I miss you already"

Thalia and I fake gag while Mr. and Mrs. Blofis laughs

"Aww, Percabeth!" an Aphrodite camper in the background says. Oh, I forgot to remind you, there are at least 15 Aphrodite campers who snuck in the buses.

"-stick! Ah, powder in my eyes!" Jason exclaims, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay, dude?" I ask

Jason blinks, "Yeah, it's fine. Some Aphrodite and Venus campers got into a fight that escalated into a full-blown make-up war."

All of us shudders. You do not want to be caught in the middle of it.

"Believe me, you do not want to be in i- DUCK AND COVER!"

He drops down and an explosion of white powder erupted. Jason stands up, coughing.

"What do you want to talk about Chiron?" Jason asks

"Yeah, I was about to pulverize a little schmuck for calling me fat" Clarisse says

"I can't see the point in beating him up. He's telling the truth" Connor jokes

"Do you have a death wish, Connor?" Chris asks him, "my girlfriend will pound you to a pulp". Clarisse smirks at her boyfriend's words.

"I don't know. I'll great Death like an old friend" Connor smiles

"You just quoted from Harry Potter", Malcolm says wide-eyed

"Connor's reading a book! Everybody hide! The apocalypse is happening!" Will shouts and drops on the floor, hiding him from view.

"Even if you didn't quote from Harry Potter, Death will never be your friend" Percy comments, his attention on the road.

"Yeah, he's too macho to be your friend" I laugh, "and Thanatos is not the humorous type"

"Ha. ha" Connor laughs sarcastically

"Ehem" Chiron says, "if I get an arrow every time I get interrupted by you kids, I'll have hundreds, quiver-full."

"Sorry, Chiron. Please continue" Annabeth says

"Ah, yes. I'll remind you that we have a schedule to follow. Please hurry, but don't you dare go speeding. Or else I'll give those campers in the buses who went speeding stable and kitchen duty for the whole summer"

Connor and Travis groans, "Aww man! I hate lava!" Travis complains.

"You don't have to tell us that, Chiron. Tell that to Percy" Leo says.

"What do you want to say to me, Leo?" Percy says

"Oh nothing. Buford has your laundry, by the way" Leo grins

"What? I thought he returned it?" Percy exclaims

"Yeah, about that. I-"

"Can it, suckers!" Lou Ellen shouts, "Percy, you're the one on the lead. You should be the one who's going faster. We have 10 minutes left and the drive is 30 minutes more"

"Then I'll go 3 times faster!" Percy grins and hits the accelerator. I hear the other drivers hit the accelerator as well.

"Wait, did Percy just do Math mentally?" Thalia says

"It's a miracle!" I laugh

"The world _is_ ending" Thalia laughs back.

"Ha, ha, guys" Percy replies.

Chiron chuckles, "Okay, I'll see you children soon. Goodbye". He waves at the Iris-message, and everything disappears

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. It's bad**

**Reviews :(**

**Reviews are my motivation. Last I checked, I only had less than 10 motivations. :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys :D**

**Now, the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, though. Class here in the Philippines start in June and well...it's June now.**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Are we there yet?" a little kid in the back says. I'm surprised he managed to say it over the noise of the mortals.

"Not yet, sweetie" Thalia says, picking on her nails using a dagger.

"Since when did you call people _sweetie_?" Nico asks her, clutching his stomach. He tightens his grip on the pole as I hit a bump.

"Ever since the day I found out that Alecto keeps on calling people _Honey_" she smirks, sheathing back her dagger.

"But-"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind" Nico says, "I swear I'm going to puke"

"We are almost there" I say to them. Peleus' "smoke signals" were visible already.

Thalia points in the distance "Look! It's Argus!" I saw our many-eyed friend at the base of the hill, his eyes flitting around his surroundings.

"Of course he is there. He's the security guard" Nico says

"Since when did you ever like seeing our surfer dude guard?" I ask her

"Ever since he helped me prank the Stolls" she replies.

Mom inhales deeply, "I can already smell the strawberries" she grins.

"You have strawberries?" a parent says behind us.

"Yeah, it pays for our funds" I say

"I thought the gods can just give you money if you needed it?" A boy says in disgust "You know, 'cause you're their children?"

"If they did, then none of the demigods would suffer and their successes would be ignored" Nico says, "And, being a spoiled demigod is never good. It's one thing that we have power, but riches?"

"If I were rich, I'd-"

"No, Thalia. We don't need to be informed for your plan of world domination" I say.

"You're just jealous I can plan while you have to rely on Annabeth"

"Touche. Oh look! Half-Blood hill!" I say and slow down.

The moment I stopped near Half-Blood hill, Nico jumps out on the window (yes, from the window, hitting a passenger's face in the process) and hugs the ground, clutching the grass. He landed right next to Argus' feet.

"Sweet, not moving ground! I shall never take you for granted ever again!" he says. Argus rolls his eyes at him, which made his body swirl.

"Hey to you too, Argus" Nico says. Argus nods at him, the eye on his elbow winking.

I open the bus door and turn to Thalia and nod.

Thalia turns to the passengers, "Alright. Bus 1. Form a line the moment you exit the bus and wait for further instruction from the three of us. One being me, the other being Percy and the third one being the kid who jumped off the window" she shouts

"What is this? Military camp?" a girl with curly brown hair says

"No, this is _much_ worse" Thalia smiles, "In here, you have a 20% chance of survival _unless_ you follow orders"

"What if we don't follow you?"

Thalia smiles smugly, "Then I'll see you at your funeral"

That shut her up.

I stand up and stretch, "Well, first row first, then second and so on" I say, "To prevent injuries"

I step down the bus and take a deep breath of strawberry-scented air. The other buses stop behind mine. The Stolls stumble out from their bus, Travis covered in feathers while Connor covered in powder. The Hunters guided the mortal families of other demigods down the bus, being more kind towards the female species than the male.

Few minutes later. The passengers of all buses were lined up.

My mother goes up to me, "Is it me or does Argus have many eyes?"

"Remember that person who Hera gifted with many eyes?" I say. She nods, "That's him" I say to her.

"Oh" she replies and goes back to Paul.

"You guys stay here and wait for the announcement while the counselors meet" Thalia says to all the mortals, "Nico, you stay" she says to him

"I'm a counselor too you know!" he says, and turns to Argus, "Can you do my job for me?"

Argus sighs through his nose the nods.

"Why doesn't he talk?" a 4-year-old girl says, gripping her teddy bear.

"He prefers to act out than to talk" I say and sprint towards the other campers who are huddled.

Rachel runs down from the hill and greets all of us, "Hey guys"

"Hey Rache. Got any new Great Prophecies?" Travis jokes.

Rachel stiffens and her expression was blank, like her expression before smoke curls out from her mouth. Travis raises his hands ,"Who I didn't think-". Before he can continue, Rachel cracked a smile then ended up laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Rachel laughs. "Okay, back to business"

"So, who's going to make the announcement of rules and etc.?" Katie says

"What about Annabeth?" Lou Ellen suggests.

"She's still in the bus" Malcolm says.

"I say Percy" Travis says "He is the Hero and Saviour"

I glare at him, "Really? That's your reason?"

"Yeah, what better way to introduce the mortals to the world of Gods than to make the Saviour itself introduce it" Leo says

"So, Percy it is?" Nico says

"Vote?" Connor suggests

"Oh, just let Prissy do it!" Clarisse exclaims and takes out Maimer, "I want to go to the arena later"

"So, Percy it is!" Rachel says, "Chrion told us to give them a simple introduction and he'll take it from there."

"Fine" I roll my eyes at them, "Dismissed" . We all went back to our respective buses, except for me.

I go and stand at the middle of everyone and wave my hands around to get their attention.

"Hey! Everybody!" I shout. Their attention turns to me, but their are still some mortals who were ignoring me.

Thalia walks up next to me and snaps her fingers, making a lighting bolt hit a random tree. It caught everybody's attention, but the tree nymph shot out from her tree, crackling with sparks. She twitches every few seconds.

"Woah look! A chick came from the tree!" A mortal from Hermes bus says. The tree nymph did a gesture to Thalia which was probably insulting.

"Sorry" Thalia says to the electrocuted tree nymph as other nymphs help her by singing hymns (I don't know how that'll help, though)

Thalia turns back to the mortals, "Listen up to Percy here! He'll give you some minor introductions" she says

"Minor only?" A parent says

"Chiron, the activity directory will handle the other" I say as Thalia go back to Bus 1's side.

"Hey everybody! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, counselor of Cabin 3" I say, waving to them.

"Tell everybody _all _of your titles!" Will smiles.

"Yeah! For instant respect!" Leo laughs.

I start to protest "No, I'm not gonna-"

"Say your titles! Say your titles!" the Stolls start to chant. The demigods follow, then the mortals.

"You have no choice! The majority has vote! Say all of your titles!" a legacy of Vulcan says.

"Fine!" I say.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, counselor of Cabin 3, retriever of the Lightning Bolt, retriever of Hades' Helm of Darkness, defeater of Medusa, defeater of Echidna and her horrible Hydra, defeated Ares, god of war-"

Growls from the Ares/Mars kids. I ignore them.

"-survivor from the Sirens, sailor from the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, defeated Polyphemus, bearer of the Sky, for some time, defeater of Atlas, titan of the Sky, traveler of the Labyrinth, finder of Pan, the reason why Mt. St. Helens exploded-"

Some reactions from mortals.

"-defeated Geryon, survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth, returner of Hermes' staff-"

Cheers from the descendants of Hermes/Mercury

"-defeater of Iapetus, retriever of Hades' sword, Bathed in the River Styx, survivor of the Titan War, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, retriever of 5th cohort's eagle, survivor of Tartarus, closed the Doors of Death, survived the Giant War, Savior and Hero of Olympus, along with many others, at your service" I bow at the end.

Silence greeted me.

"Are you sure about that?" a woman says

"I think you're making that up!" a dude says.

Thalia walks up to him, "Oh yeah! Bring it-"

"Thalia!" Nico says.

I turn back to the crowd of mortals, "So, yeah. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, one of the few places that a demigod can be safe, at least"

"_Few_ is an understatement!" a child of Hecate says. I smirk at him.

"This is a camp? Where the hell to you sleep? In the grass?" A mortal from Aphrodite's bus says. I saw Leo holding Piper back as Jason held her hand.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Pollux says

Arguments shot up in the crowd. Nico rolls his eyes and went down to lean against a tree's shadow.

"Calm down, everybody" I try to say over the noise. Thalia wasn't there to help me now 'cause she was holding back a Hunter from rearranging a dude's face. Nico has crossed himself out from the "Help Percy" business. Paul himself was trying to calm down the other along with Mom, but it didn't work.

"SHUT IT!" I say, causing a minor earthquake that was probably a little shake, compared to the other earthquakes I have made.

"Earthquake!" a boy, about 13-yrs.-old, says.

"Calm down, dude! It's just Percy doing some of his 'Son of Poseidon' thing" Travis says

"Yeah, now shut up before we decide to put you on top of our list" Connor adds

"Thank you, Stolls. I think" I say to them. I turn to Travis, "Son of Poseidon thing?"

He shrugs, "I thought it sounded good at that time"

"You used your non-existent brain?" Katie says.

"Anyways!" I say before anybody interrupts. "This is not yet Camp Half-Blood, but we are in the entrance. This is Half-Blood hill"

A hand shot up in the air.

"Yeah, question?" I say, pointing on the hand.

"Did you name it 'Half-Blood hill' after the camp or was the Camp named after it?" a little girl says

"That was actually a good question. I had never thought of that" Mom says.

"This was one of the tallest hills that covered camp, shielding it from suspicious eyes. And, the hill had a history." I say. I drift my eyes towards Thalia, asking her a silent question.

She pushes herself out of the crowd in front. She strides next to me and turns, "You see that tree over there?" she points at her tree, which can be seen. Nods and "Yes"'s were in the crowd.

"Well, the tree was not there before. One day, a few years back, a satyr-"

"Half goat, half man" I say, "They are usually the protectors of demigods who didn't know about their heritage and they are usually the escorts towards camp" I explain. Gods, I was teaching something.

"-Yeah, what he said. So a satyr was escorting three demigods towards camp. The three were run aways. Living in the wild almost all of their lives. One was about 14 at that time, the other 12 and the last one 7"

"7? That's so young" A mother exclaims. I saw Annabeth walk towards us. I can also see Mr. and Mrs. Chase's face look down.

"Yes, but the 7-year-old was a demigod. They had learned to survive quickly" Annabeth says. "So, to continue the explanation. They were followed by an army of monsters. From the pits of Tartarus to the hellhounds from the Underworld, including the 3 Kindly Ones. Who you call as Furies-" she says

Thalia and some of the demigods looked on their surroundings, holding on to their weapon, expecting an attack.

"-attacked them as they made their way towards camp"

"The three demigods were tired and bruised as they fight their way to the top of this hill" Thalia says, one of her hands on her hunting knife, "One of them decided to stay back and fight the monsters off to let her friends go to safety"

Annabeth continues, "The others, especially the satyr, kept on persuading the girl to follow them and run, but she didn't listen. She was tired of living like an animal and she had enough. She made her final stand at the base of the hill"

"She held back the monsters long enough to let her friends pass" I say, "But she had fallen. Zeus turned the spirit of the girl into a pine tree, which strengthened the magic boundaries around camp because of the spirit of the girl"

"What...happened to the girl?" Travis says, sitting on the ground, acting like this was a story time.

"You already know what happened" Katie says.

"We don't" a mortal says.

I turn to Thalia, "Should we say it?". She shrugs, "Sure, as long as it makes them scared of me"

I roll my eyes at her answer, "The campers know what had happened to the girl now. 4 years ago, the tree was poisoned"

Gasps were heard

"Who would do such a thing?" A mortal says. _Luke_ ,I thought, _but he was controlled by Kronos _

"Anyways, the magic boundaries weakened and the camp was in danger, since some of the campers were still untrained. There was a quest to find the Golden Fleece."

"_The _Golden Fleece?" a parent says. We nod.

"As you can see, the Golden Fleece is now hanging on that branch, protected by our dear dragon, Peleus" I point at the tree.

"Say 'Hi', Peleus!" Clarisse says. Peleus blows fire to the sky, his way of greeting everybody.

"The cable blew fire!" a kid says

"That's not cables, that's our dragon!" Lou Ellen says.

"The Golden Fleece did it's work well, though" I say

"_Too _well" Thalia says.

"Yes. Not only did it heal the tree, it released the girl" Annabeth says

"Where is she now?" a boy says

"You're looking at her!" Jason says, motioning to Thalia. Thalia steps forward and bow, "Yes, I was a tree. No, I'm not a nymph" she directed the last one to Leo.

"That is why that tree is called Thalia's tree. And the reason why Half-Blood hill is named to pay respect to the fallen daughter of Zeus" I say.

Thalia turns to me, "I'm not dead, Kelp Head"

"But you were _dying_" I point out.

Annabeth then clears her throat, "Yes, thank you Percy and Thalia for the most famous story in camp"

"I'm famous!" Thalia plunges her fist in the air.

"Even if you didn't turn into a tree, you'd still be famous" Nico says, "You're a child of the Big Three". Thalia stuck out her tongue at him.

"So, this is how we work. This day would be free time, so you can catch up with everybody, and maybe mingle a bit" Annabeth says, "curfew is 11:00 pm, if you would still be wandering around after that, the harpies wouldn't hesitate to eat you. Now, follow the demigods towards Thalia's tree for you guys to meet Chiron"

"Wait, what about the Mist?" I ask

"He has it all-covered" Annabeth winks at me

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter long (Keyword: Tried)****  
**

**So, I am currently having a writer's block. I have the idea written down, but the thought of school has stressed me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have you ever tried writing stories secretly and whenever your mom comes in the room, you turn of the monitor and "prepare" your things for school? I do.**

**I swear, the computer monitor has been turned off more than it should normally be.**

**I shouldn't even be writing now. I'm a rebel B)**

**Disclaimer (this would refer to the whole story): PJO and HoO is owned by Rick Riordan, not a girl who spends her study time reading fanfictions.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I intertwine my fingers with Percy's as we walk towards Thalia's pine tree.

"So, Wise girl..." Percy says

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"What do you think would happen when they'll see Chiron?"

I laugh, "I don't know. The Mist might still be doing it's job, but they're may be some clear-sighted mortals"

"I wonder if they'll see Chiron as a horse with bows and arrows on the saddle, or maybe a very tall man with white legs" he says.

"You want to bet?" I say

"Five drachmas that at least one person says that he looks like a horse" he says

"You're on"

"And, for the record, he's in his wheelchair form, silly" I say.

"Let's just hope that I'll be the one who'll push him down the hill. I love riding that wheelchair" he laughs.

Nico appears next to him, "No way, it's my turn now to push"

"You did it yesterday" Percy says

"My pants got caught by the wheel. I was _dragged_ down the hill" he says, "I really didn't need to know what grass tasted like"

I laugh, remembering the moment. Fortunately, the Stolls (and other campers) caught it on camera, and the film is now in the Big House.

"We are here!" Thalia says to the mortals.

Chiron was standing, no _sitting_ (he's in wheelchair form),next to the tree, plucking his bowstring like a harp. Some campers were there, having a friendly spar or talking. Harley, one of the Hephaestus campers that made the magic items, was sitting an a bunch of wooden crates that was covered in loose nails. One of the younger camper was climbing the tree, rubbing Peleus' head as he calmly snore.

You see, Peleus became fond of the campers over the year. The number of campers that was eaten by him decreased, but he still eats them whenever they make him angry.

When the young camper saw us, she climb down and points at us. Chiron turns to us and smiles.

"Welcome families" he says, pushing himself forward so he was a between the tree and the crowd, his bow slung behind his back, "I am Chiron, activity director of Camp Half-Blood"

There were some gasps in the crowd.

"Why is there a bunch of cables wrapped around that tree?" _That is Peleus. I thought we had discussed that already!_

" Are those children? Why do they have weapons?" _Do you want us to die? We have to be armed, you know_

"You're a cripple" _Ha, wait till Chiron reveals himself_

"How can you be an activity director when you are in a wheelchair?" _You got a problem with that?_

"Did you have an accident? Was it in this camp of yours?" a parent says, holding his daughter next to him. _Ugh, overprotective parents. Always takes the fun away from killing a monster._

Chiron laughs, along with some demigods next to him. "No sir, I _certainly _didn't have an accident that led me to this, but I had faced a _lot_ of accidents"

"Understatement!" the year-rounders says, including me. Thalia and Percy laughs loudly.

Chiron continues, "I can be an activity director in a wheelchair. And no, it didn't happen in this camp. I am not a cripple" he answers

"Not a cripple? You are in a wheelchair" another girl says

Chiron gives a kind smile, "Well, my dear..."

He pushes himself up to reveal his horse part. One of the campers behind him got hold of his wheelchair and places it next to the tree.

Percy pouts, "I can't push it down the hill now"

Nico goes next to him, "I'll sit, you'll push". Percy nods at the son of Hades.

"Y-your...your..." a boy stutters.

"Very tall" a little girl says

"a horse!" a teenager says. I give Percy 5 drachmas.

"Well, I see you are still blinded by the Mist" Chiron says. He turns to Harley, who goes down and takes one of the crates labelled "First Batch". He stands up and opens it quickly, the nails flying everywhere.

"Careful, Harley!" Leo says, covering his face as a nail flew next to his face "Nails are sharp" _No duh._

"Sorry" Harley says, but his young face didn't have a glint of apology.

He takes out different kinds of accessories: rings, bracelets, necklaces, even those bluetooth things business men use to answer their calls that they place in their ears. The difference about those from the crate from normal accessories was that they were made from Celestial Bronze and magic, curtousy of the Hecate cabin.

Chiron takes one of the bracelets, "This can lift the Mist from your sight whenever you are wearing it. Who wants to volunteer to be the first one to try?"

"Ooh, me!" Percy says, raising his hand as if he was answering a question in class.

"Not you, Percy. You can naturally see through the Mist. There is no need for this" Chiron say. Percy pouts slightly.

Nobody (mortals, I mean) stepped forward.

Sally then pulls Paul in front, next to Chiron. Paul looked hesitant, but he followed Sally.

"Ah, Mr. Blofis! a volunteer" Chiron says, giving Sally a smirk.

Chiron gives Paul the bracelet. Paul mutters, "Yes, it's very normal to receive gifts from a very tall man with very white legs"

I stifle a laughter with my sleeve, but Percy decided to stifle it on my hair.

"Well, put it on!" a boy says.

Paul places the bracelet on his wrist. When he looks at Chiron, he staggers back to Sally, who was behind him.

"Whoa!" he says, clutching Sally's arm, "is this what you are seeing Sally?" he asks her. She nods.

"What do you see, Paul?" Sally says.

"A centaur" Paul says, giving Chiron a head-to-toe inspection.

"Are you surprised?" Chiron asks

"Yeah, but in a good way. I mean, wow! You're a centaur! I knew you exist, but seeing one is different!" Paul smiles. Sally laughs.

A little girl runs in front and looks in the crate, "Margaret, no!" a mother says, but didn't step forward.

Harley gives her a necklace. She clasps it on her neck then looks at Chiron. She smiles, one of her tooth missing, and says, "Pony!"

"That was Tyson's first reaction also" Percy whispers to me.

Chiron smiles at the little girl "I am no pony, my dear". He turns to the crowd. "Clear-sighted mortals, please stand in front."

"Clear-sighted?" a boy asks

"Those who can see through past the Mist. Those who can see Chiron with the body of a horse waist down" Thalia explains.

Some reluctant people moved and stood in front. There were only a few of them.

"Demigods, distribute the magic items please" Chiron says, "All of you, to make it fast"

Some demigods walked to the crate, but most of them sprints, taking hold of another crate and stumbles down to the crowd. I saw Piper laughing at a squished-by-a-small-crate Leo. Jason helps him up and slowly open the crate, preventing some nails to fly to the mortals.

"I'm gonna go to my family. To check Bobby and Matthew's reaction" I say to Percy.

"I'll see you" he says and gives me a quick peck on the lips before I run down to my mortal relatives.

* * *

"Annabeth" Dad says, adjusting the magic bracelet on his wrist, "is this what you really see everyday?"

"Depends on what you are currently seeing" I say

"I see a little girl coming out from a tree" Helen says. **(A/N: Helen ****_is_**** the name of Annabeth step-mom, right? Or was it Susan? or Christie? I dunno)**

I turn to the direction where she was looking. Truthfully, a young nymph was there. She dark-violet hair was braided back with leaves and some olive fruits, which suspiciously is color pink. She was heading towards Travis and Connor.

"Oh, she's Olivia, she came from an olive tree" I say, "She's really fond of Athena kids since Athena created the olives. She despises the olive pizzas the campers eat. She'll give you a slap on the head whenever she finds out you eat some, but she let's it pass whenever the mood is good" I slightly wince at the memory when she slapped me on the head when my pizza had an olive last week.

I turn to my brothers, "So, enjoying the day so far?"

"Yep, very" Matthew says, "I love starting the day with a bus ride full of people and a bunch of demigods who you call half-sisters and brothers"

"Don't forget cousins,aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews" Bobby says, looking at his ring. "Can we keep this?" he asks

I shrug, "It depends on Chiron and Cabin 9. It's their creation"

"Cabin 9?" Dad says

"Hephaestus cabin. Leo's their counselor." I say.

Leo appeared next to me, "Somebody called the awesome counselor of the awesome cabin?" he says.

"No Leo, nobody asked for Percy" I joke

"Or Annabeth" Piper says, walking towards us. Her father was chatting with Chiron.

"Come on, Repair Boy. One of the necklaces grew legs. I think the pendant originated from the toy spider you made for the Stolls" Piper drags Leo by the ear towards Malcolm, who was staring at the eight-legged necklace pendant on the grass. I slightly shiver at the spider-like accessory.

"So, this is how the world looks like to you, eh?" Bobby says, "Awesome"

I laugh, "Wait till you see camp. _Awesome_ would be the most used word for the day"

"I would be the judge of that" Bobby says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So will I" Matthew says, copying Bobby's action

Percy jogs towards me, "Hey, Annabeth" he says and wraps his arm on my waist.

"Hey Bobby, Matthew, Mrs. Chase, Fredrick" he greets my family.

"Call me Helen" my step-mom says. Percy nods then turns to me.

"So, how're things?" he says

"Well, I'm sure Olivia is going to curse the Stolls for painting all her olive fruits into pink" I say, pointing at a flower-haired Stolls and a very smug tree nymph.

Percy snickers, "I guess that is the twentieth nymph they have insulted, huh?" Percy says. "Oh, before I forget-"

"I dread those words" I mutter

"-Chiron told us to check the family arrangement. I think _both_ Thalia and Nico would be with my family" Percy says

Dad clears his throat, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean _family arrangement_?"

Percy answers, "Well, you see, some of the demigod's parents have not remarried and was left single, like my mom before she married Paul, my step dad . With the common luck of a demigod, it's either the parent had died or they left them to the foster care, which the demigod probably ran away from"

"So that this celebration wouldn't suck for them, they can be _adopted_, so to speak, by families" I continue, "Thalia and Nico are arguing to be with Percy's family, since only Percy, his mom and his step-dad are the only members. They are considered a small family and they have more space for another _member_"

"Besides, we are all family, right" Percy says, sporting his goofy, lopsided grin.

Lou Ellen walks up to us, "Percy, Annabeth, Chiron needs you" she says

"What does he want?" Percy whines. I roll my eyes and smack Percy slightly on the arm.

"I dunno. Something about work. You know, not my kind of thing" she replies and walks away.

I turn to my family, "Guys, you can follow us to the pine tree"

"Or I like to call '_Thalia's bedroom for 7 years until she was forced out by the Fleece'_ " Percy smiles. I roll my eyes as we walk towards Chiron, who was already next to the tree.

I look back to see the mortals hesitantly walk forward as nymphs look at them as they walk.

"Dryads, can you please go? You're scaring them" Katie says kindly. The tree nymphs nod and disappear into their respective plant.

When we arrive, Chiron clears his throat, "Yes. I assume all of you can see me as I am?" he says

"You're a half-horse!" a dude says

"No shit, Sherlock!" Nico says.

"Yes, now. May I remind you that from this pine tree inward-" he motions towards camp, which the mortals can't see yet, "-is the only safe place you can all be, especially your demigod children. This is the place that kept them alive for thousands of years"

"So this is the place we should destroy" a teenage boy says.

"What was that, idiot!" Clarisse shouts, "I heard that you know!"

"Us too" the Stolls and Chris says.

"You want to destroy this place punk? I'll rip open your head before you can say _Help!_" Clarisse says

"Do it! Do it!" children of Ares/Mars chant.

Chiron pounds his foot, which is not as loud as the on in the pavilion or mess hall, but still loud.

"Campers! Silence!" he says, his voice booming, "I will not tolerate that attitude in camp while your mortal families are here" he says

"So, we can destroy someone after this?" a son of Ares says

Chiron shrugs, "You can, but I prefer that you'll wait until Capture the Flag"

Cheers from the Ares/Mars cabins. Some mortals scoot away.

"So, as I was saying-"

"Is that a dragon?!" somebody exclaims

"Ah, yes, this is Peleus, our dragon that guards the Golden Fleece" Chiron says. Peleus opens one eye then stretches to look at the mortals.

"Aah! It's alive!" a boy says

"Of course it's alive. How in Hades would you think it'll do its job?" Will says

"Peleus, down. They are friendly" Percy says. Peleus looks down at him, then slumps down, his head next to the Fleece.

"One thing you should know about Peleus: He listens to old campers" Chiron says

"Emphasis on old" Nico laughs.

Percy glares at him, "Says the dude who was born in the 40's" he mutters.

"I'm 13!" he shouts at him. Chiron smirks.

"Yes, so, you may follow me towards camp" Chiron says, then turns to Peleus, "Don't hurt them". Chiron throws him a large piece of meat (the size of my torso) for added measure. Peleus snaps up the meat in mid-air and swallows it all in one gulp.

"I think Peleus crossed you off his 'To eat' list" Thalia says to everybody "but I think you should give him meat to keep yourself out of the list". The demigods laugh while the mortals look uneasy.

"_Lieutenant,_ you're scaring the poor mortals" Nico teases in a fake-British accent

"Well, _Ambassador,_ I am purely sorry" Thalia replies in the same accent, placing a hand over her heart from dramatic effects "I had no intention of scaring them half of their wits"

"Well," Percy starts, in the same accent, "I think you have settled this now. Chop chop, we still had a jolly day ahead of us" he says and grabs my hand.

"You heard the poor bloke, tally-ho!" Thalia says, raising one of her knives and points it to the camp, as if leading a charge.

Chiron shakes his head, "Children of the Big Three, what am I ever going to do with you"

"You could cover dear Thalia in duct tape" Percy smiles, the British accent still in his mouth, "and hang her over Zeus' cabin for the whole summer"

"Dear Percy, may I remind you that I don't stay in Camp the whole summer" Thalia says in the same accent

"You couldn't leave camp with the Hunters" Nico says with the same accent, "you are duct taped on the top of Zeus' cabin. How do you plan on escaping?"

"I am very sure Jason would help me down" Thalia answers. Jason crossed his arms, "Leave me out of this" he says in an American accent.

"Well, since Jason dear won't help you down" Percy says, "I guess you'll-"

"Anyways!" I say, cutting Percy from his British conversation, "can we enter camp now? I want to start the chariot race" I say

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and practically every demigod who always joins the chariot races beams in joy.

"To the horses!" Percy says and sprints down the hill, Thalia and Nico on his heels. The wheelchair was completely forgotten. Lucky for me...

Chiron laughs, "Yes, families, if you may follow me. I suggest you still keep your distance around Peleus. Now.."

He trots down the hill. The mortals follow, but Sally says, "Chiron! The boundaries" she says, her arms on an invisible wall. The other mortals were also feeling the same boundary.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give-"

Malcolm hands me a list of names. Whoa, I'm gonna lose my voice. **(A/N: These would be random names with the campers last names)**

"Okay, I, Annabeth Chase, give Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Fredrick Chase, Helen Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase, Tristan McLean, Jessy Gardner, Robert Gardner, Louis Gardner, Holly Solace, George Solace, Brenda La Rue, Timothy La Rue,..."

**Few minutes later, and a bunch of shifts with Malcolm in saying the names later... **

"and Victoria Gold, permission to enter camp" I say, my voice wheezing in the end. I cough, and take the water bottle Katie offers me. I nod to her.

The mortals then walk in.

"What was that. Introduction to the whole camp?" a girl says.

"Let me guess...you are related to...Drew?" I say, my voice weak. She nods at me smugly. I can see the resemblance now.

"Well,...unless you want to...stay out there...and let monsters kill you...be my guest" I say. crossing my arms in front of me.

"Annabeth" Percy's voice rings behind me.

"Oh look, hot meat" Drew's sister/cousin/whatever says. She fixes herself and twirls her hair in one of her fingers.

When Percy caught up to me, she says to him, "Hello there" she bats her eyelashes.

He looks at her, "Yeah, hi" he turns to me, "Come on, Annabeth. You'll miss the _scare-the-mortals-with-camp_ part" he says and carries me over his shoulder, totally ignoring Drew's relative.

"Percy...Jackson, let...me down" I weakly protest.

A few steps later, he places me down. "So, what took you so long?" he asks

"Permission...mortals...camp...*cough*...sore throat" I say.

He looks at me, "You want to go back to your cabin and rest?"

"No, I can take it" I say "It's only sore throat, not...the Plague"

"No, you can't take it."

"Yes I can"

He turns to me and wraps his arms around me "No you can't" he says and gives me a kiss. I place my hands on his chest and try to push him off and head towards Chiron and the mortals, but I was already melting into his arms.

"Ehem" a voice behind me says. I break away from the kiss to see a smiling Piper, a chuckling Jason and a wide-eyed Malcolm.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, Annabeth" Piper laughs.

I roll my eyes, "What is it Mal?" I ask my half-brother.

He stutters, "Ch-chiron is l-looking for you" he say and goes off. Piper and Jason also leaves.

"It's like he hasn't seen us hug or something" Percy says.

"Remember my first quest, at my cabin?" I say

He smirks, "Yeah, you hugged me, and Malcolm arrived"

"Also during inspection, right before the Titan War" I say.

"Malcolm has a habit of being in the wrong place at a wrong time"

"Yeah, he does"

"I wonder if he would walk in in one of our make-out sessions"

* * *

**A/N: :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Look who updated!**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time now. If you guys have been following my fanfiction "She's not my girlfriend, SHE is", you'll find out why.**

**One of the reason I didn't post is that we just had our quarterly exams. It started last Wednesday until today, Friday. I can't update tomorrow because I have to go to school this Saturday for practices. And this would continue every after class until 5:30 pm, and during weekends from 8:00 to 4:00.**

**My life sucks.**

**Not ot mention the suspense of finding out my score in the exam.**

**Anyways, my babbling is DONE, now to the story. Reminders: this is short**

* * *

**Sally's POV (didn't expect this huh, didn't ya?) **

"Sally, duck!" Paul said and pulled me down, a flaming arrow whistling right over my head.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jacks- I mean Mrs. Blofis. Didn't mean anything" One of the Stoll brothers (Connor, I think?) said as he ran past us. "Note to self: Remember Percy's mom is married to a dude whose last name rhymes with an underwater porcupine" he whispers as he got the arrow.

"Dude, Percy would've killed us if it had hit her!" the other brother, Travis, I presume, ran up to his brother and smacked him on the head

Connor (?) rubbed the spot where his brother had hit him, then grinned, "But it didn't hit her, didn't it?"

"If I die, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life"

"Bah, Thanatos wouldn't let you get past him"

The brothers continued bickering as Paul got our bags. He helped me up and dusted his jeans, "Well, that was a nice welcome" he grinned.

"What better way to say a demigod welcome than a flaming arrow missing you by a few centimeters" I laughed.

Paul smiled and asked, "Hey, where's the Poseidon cabin again? I think we're lost" he said.

I dart my eyes around the surroundings, at our left is the volleyball court where some demigods were playing with a bunch of satyrs. Shouting rang out from the arts and crafts area at our right. I could smell some strawberries in the air. Whenever Percy comes home, there is always 3 different scents that covered him. The scent of monsters (not to be worried about. It died, didn't it?), the scent of Goode High, and the scent of strawberries.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blofis, wait" somebody said behind us. We turned around to find one of Annabeth's half-sibling running towards us with a bunch of maps in his hand. He caught up with us and gave us one map.

"This is the map of camp, in case you want to stroll around during counselor meetings or during free time and Percy isn't there" he smiled

"Thank you" Paul said as the demigods walked away handing out the map to other lost family members.

"Woah, no wonder Percy loves this place. This place is huge. Large enough for a whole army of ADHD demigods" Paul says as he opened the map

The map revealed Thalia's pine tree all the way to Long Island sound.

"So, we must be here" Paul pointed at the middle of the Arts and Crafts area and the Volleyball court, "So the cabins must be there" he pointed north.

**TIME LAPSE **

**Thalia's POV **

I nocked another bow and shot the at the target dead-center...again.

"Look mommy, that girl is holding a sharp thingy, can I hold it too?" a little kid said and tugged at his mother's skirt

The mother shook her head, "No, no holding of sharp things. You'll get hurt" she scolded

"But she's not hurt" he whined.

I huff and called for a Hermes kid to move the target 30 feet away from me. He nodded, but asked for payment. I dropped a drachma down his shirt and told him to beat it. I nock the arrow and-

"MOMMY, WHY?" the little kid cried, breaking my concentration.

I "accidentally" lost my hold on the arrow (I blame the kid) and it went straight through the weapons rack, causing some swords and other sharp things which should've been kept away before the families arrived to fall down on the floor.

"That is why you shouldn't hold sharp things, Junior" the mother said as the walked away.

Ugh, mothers. They ALWAYS think they're right. That's it, I had enough. I won't let a single mother boss me around. I will not listen to any command done by a mothe-

"Thalia, can you find Percy. He locked the Poseidon's cabin. Again"

"Sure, Aunt Sally"

On second thought, I'll let one mother boss me around, as long as she lets me keep my weapons.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello :)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I lead my family towards Athena cabin, avoiding flying projectiles and some kids fighting (Bobby and Matthew might pick up some colorful Greek swear words)

"Whoa, what's that?" Matthew asked

"That's the Amphitheater" I answered

"What's that?" Bobby asked

"Uh, that's not a what, more like a who"

"Okay, _who's _that?"

"A nymph" I said, ducking to avoid a discus.

"What about that?"

"That's just the canoe lake"

"Well" Dad said, "Camp sure is huge"

"Huge is an understatement" Helen said.

"I'm sure Camp is a bit overwhelming now. But, in a few days, you'll realize Camp is big enough for hyperactive, dyslexic teenagers and kids" I said

Then, one of my half-sibling, Olivia, went up to me in full-battle armor. A son of Ares followed her, grinning and a huge patch of his hair was gone.

"Annabeth, 4 new demigods arrived just near the beach area, completely unexpected. 2 of which are twins of Tyche, 1 our half-sibling and a child of Apollo. A dracanae and and a hellhound followed them, but they're gone, thanks to Nico and a few Ares kids dueling nearby, like this dumb bell behind me" she says.

The son of Ares raised his sword and laughed, "Yeah!"

"I'll bring him to the infirmary, check if he got soem major brain damage after being thrown to a tree" she said.

I nod at her,"Great. Make it fast and a the tour. This is going to be a LONG day and we need all the responsible people around the families. Pass it on"

She nods at me and runs off, her armor clinking. Dad turns to me and said, "You command people like her?"

I smile, "It's part of the job description of being the Head counselor of the Athena cabin"

* * *

**TIMELAPSE (6:00 in the evening)**

**Nico's POV **

I strolled through the edge of Camp, Mrs. O'Leary by my side. She wasn't allowed to get in camp yet. Maybe in 3-5 days after the families have settled in. Chiron didn't want any members of the family dying of heart attack. Some kids avoided me while most parents treated me like the plague. Luckily, Hazel would arrive this 7 pm. Now 2 of us would have to deal with the rejection.

"Yo, di Angelo" Thalia shouted at me, "Lunch. Now. Don't you dare skip lunch"

"What if I do?" I shout back, Mrs. O'Leary sniffing at the ground.

"Aunt Sally would have your head and stuff food down your mouth" she retorted and ran to the mess hall.

I turned to the hellhound and scratched behind her ears, "I have to go, girl. I'll tell Percy you decided to visit. Maybe you can drop by his cabin tonight?" I grinned evilly

She barked and ran through the rocks, jumping over a nymph through the shadows. I turn on my heel and sprinted to the mess hall.

"Good evening campers and families" Chiron announced, "Today is a special day. Today, we are gathered as one family, both Greek and some willing Romans, and spend our times with each other. Mortals, you have now grasped the reality of the world these demigods go through everyday"

"More like every minute" I whisper at Percy, who grinned and nodded. Paul gave a suspicious glance before returning his attention to Chiron

"Now, as we all know, the sleeping quarters are limited. The Athena cabin has already started construction, with the help of the Hephaestus cabin" Chiron said, "along with other volunteers from different cabin, to build additional cabin's for the families. It would be finished tomorrow, I hope."

"So quick?" Aunt Sally said

"I think Hephaestus cabin would be working overnight, so I don't expect any sleep from the cabins with screen windows, though" Percy added

"I hope Katie had a good night's sleep then" I replied.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Jason in the Zeus/Jupiter table listening attentively to the speech, completely undisturbed by a snoring Thalia leaning on his shoulder.

Chiron continued welcoming the families. "Introduction of the campers would start tomorrow morning at 7:00" cue groans from the Hermes cabin "and the schedule would be introduced after eating. Since I expect the Hecate cabin helping out, temporary bunks would be added in the cabins. May I remind you that the harpies would eat anybody who would be caught walking after curfew. But since this is your first day, I'll let the harpies avoid the mortals, but campers are still warned"

"Aww man not fair" Connor said. Other campers agreed.

"After eating, please proceed to the amphitheater for the campfire. So, to no further ado, let the feast begin" Chiron said.

The blazer in the middle blazed higher as food appears in the plates and goblets. Nymphs melded out from the trees and began entertaining the families.

As family members started eating after the initial shock, campers started to look at our table, waiting for either Percy or me to pioneer the burning of the food. (Did I forget to mention that we had McDonalds for lunch? Parents and family members have no idea that we dump our food into the fire before eating. I had the Happy meal, as usual)

Percy sighed and stood up, bringing his plate with him. I followed him, then Jason rose up from Table 1, waking up Thalia. She woke up with a start and began following Percy.

Percy stood in front of the brazier, aware that all of the eyes were on him now. He took the juiciest piece of meat from his plate and dropped it into the fire.

Some people gasped, but was taken aback from the aroma of the sea that covered the whole place. He smirked at me and went back to the table. I went next, dropping the biggest piece of meat into the fire. I didn't think of any god specifically, but a simple "Wassup" to Apollo.

Hey, he was a good god to hang around. He didn't killed demigods as a spare time hobby. He drives the sun chariot and is the reason why some campers have sunburn.

I turned around and saw a bunch of campers lining up to the brazier. I went back to the table and began digging in.

Few minutes later, the families were finshed eating, and the atmosphere was thick with Awkwardness.

Don't tell me you won't feel awkward with a bunch of other kids who are also the children of the god/goddess you had a one-night stand with. Especially with your other mortal family.

Man, the awkwardness here is killing me. Pun intended

"So, the almighty Son of Hades sits alone. How sad" a familiar voice said. I looked up to find that dude on the bus. Oh gods, what did I do to all of yo- on second thought, I deserve this.

"Why thank you. It's so hard to find people who would actually call me 'Almighty'" I retorted

"I didn't mean it that way, squirt" he said

"I'm sorry, but the 'squirt' insult only works on Percy. Please try again" I smirked.

"Why you little piece of shit. I'll knock you down to the ground"

"Were you threatening me? I don't feel threatened" Oh yeah, he's pissed.

"I'm the team captain of the football team while you're just a little emo dude who cries in his free time"

"Was that a joke? I didn't think it was a joke. Should I laugh now? Or do you have more funnier insults?"

**Thalia's POV **

"Lieutenant" Phoebe said to me, "We have a message from Lady Artemis"

I raised my head, acknowledging her. "What is it?"

"It's about the gods"

* * *

**A/N: TADA! hehe, I miss writing author's note :)**

**So, I'm sorry for not updating every now and then. School is hell, especially with the upcoming Marian Month (my school is a Catholic school)**

**BTW, I know have a tumblr account *cheers*. You can follow me, and I post whenever I update a chapter. Just tell me who you are (you can ask me) by introducing your FF penname and tell me which story you are following. Don't forget to follow me first.**

**It's a bit Homestuck-themed, but I also repost PJO and KC and HOO. :)**

**It's lualmu, . , tumblr, ., com(just remove the commas and spaces)**


End file.
